Die Musik in meinem Herzen
by Luna2003
Summary: Story: Sauron ist zwar vernichtet. Doch seine Legende lebt weiterhin fort. Als Mittelerde einer neuen Bedrohung eines neuen dunklen Herrschers ins Auge sieht, verlässt ein Trupp von Elben im Auftrag der Valar Aman. Ein Auftrag auf den die Bewohner Mittele


Deutsche Übersetzung der Originalfic: „The Music In My Heart" von Sorsha711. Die Autorin würde sich sehr über einige Reviews von euch freuen! 

Die Zitate vor jedem Kapitel habe ich aus Respekt vor den Verfassern nicht übersetzt.

Titel: Die Musik in meinem Herzen, Kapitel 1

Autor: Sorsha711

Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/Legolas

Rating: PG13, wird in späteren Kapiteln ansteigen

Warnung: AU --- Story spielt 770 nach ROTK; ein wenig Slash aber hauptsächlich Het

Feedback: Die erste Fanfic von Sorsha, sie freut sich sehr über hilfreiches Feedback (die Reviews übersetze ich für sie und schicke sie ihr per E-mail) Übersetzerin: Luna2003 

Disclaimer: Alles aus Mittelerde und Aman gehört Professor Tolkien.

Story: Sauron ist zwar vernichtet. Doch seine Legende lebt weiterhin fort. Als Mittelerde einer neuen Bedrohung eines neuen dunklen Herrschers ins Auge sieht, verlässt ein Trupp von Elben im Auftrag der Valar Aman. Ein Auftrag auf den die Bewohner Mittelerdes lange gewartet haben!

1. Prolog – Anfang in der Mitte

„_You're searching Joe, for things that don't exist; I mean beginnings. Ends and beginnings – there are no such things – there are only middles"_

_Robert Frost_

_Imladris, viertes Zeitalter. Jahr 773_

Ada ärgert mich sehr gerne damit, dass sich mein Geist nicht zwischen einer Kriegerin und einer Gelehrten entscheiden kann. Es ist gut, dass ich nach dem Untergang Saurons geboren wurde, denn sonst hätte ich wohl versucht mit dem Buch in der einen und dem Schwert in der anderen Hand, auf das Schlachtfeld zu ziehen. Mein lieber Ada! Als würde er den Gedanken ertragen, seine Tochter kämpfend an der Seite Gil-Galads zu wissen, geschweige denn an der Seite meines Großvaters in den Schlachten des Ringkrieges.

Aber in Zeiten wie diesen, ist es wohl niemandem verboten, anspruchsvoll zu sein. Wie ein jeder von uns, lernte ich mit Schwert und Bogen umzugehen. Die Bedrohung, durch Angriffe der überlebenden Armee Saurons, wächst mit jedem Jahr. Sie durchstreifen immer noch die Wälder und die zwielichtigen Orte Mittelerdes. Der dunkle Herrscher mag vielleicht vor 773 Jahren besiegt worden sein, trotzdem schwebt sein Schatten noch schwer über uns.

Nur wenige unseres Volkes, teilen mit uns die Schönheit unseres Tales. Viel zu wenige um das große Haus mit all seinen Räumen und Gärten zu füllen. Sie sind gegangen – manche in den Westen – aber andere…

Naneths Geist verfolgt uns. Der Schmerz dieser ersten Stunden, Tage, Jahre ohne sie, haftet diesem Ort, wie widerspenstiges Blut an Meine Eltern sind hier zusammen gekommen, haben geheiratet, hatten ein Kind, kurzum hier war ihr Zuhause. Diese Erinnerungen kann jedermann in Adas Augen lesen, ein doppelseitiges Schwert voller Freude und Schmerz. Noch immer ist es unser Zuhause, und ich bin glücklich dass wir bleiben. Das einzige Zuhause, die ich jemals kannte.

Trotz der Sicherheit unserer Zuflucht, wächst mein Gespür für böse Vorzeichen täglich. Ich erwachte diesen Morgen mit pochenden Herzen, hervorgerufen von Träumen, die wenn sie bekannt wären, Angst in diesem Tal verbreiten würden.

Jetzt finde ich Trost in einer Vision, sie ich seit dem Aufstehen habe. Ach, die Valar mögen gepriesen sein.

_Lindon, Zweites Zeitalter, Jahr 3431_

Es scheint dass die Erholung für heute Abend außerhalb meiner Reichweite liegt. Vielleicht ist das auch gut so, denn die Träume die ich in letzter Zeit habe würden mir kein Trost sein. Heute ziehen wir Richtung Imladris, um uns mit Elrond und den anderen Elbischen Königreichen zu vereinen. Elendil und Ich werden an der Spitze unserer zusammengeführten Armee stehen, um den Beginn für das Ende der Bedrohung Saurons in Angriff zu nehmen.

Nach Jahren der Verhandlungen und Planungen, ist das Bündnis nun endgültig und in die Tat umgesetzt wurden. Lange Tage des Trainierens, des Waffenschmiedens, Sammeln von Vorräten und der Strategieplanung liegen hinter uns.

Ich bin bereit für den Anfang vom Ende. Das Schicksal Mittelerdes lastet schwer auf meinen Schultern. Ich frage mich ob die Krieger, in diesen letzten Stunden vor den Aufbruch, die Angst spüren? Oder ist das die Bürde derer, die es sich wagen König zu nennen? Schlaf existiert nur noch jenseits meines Horizontes, obwohl Anorwill (die Sonne) für viele Stunden nicht auftauchen wird. Ich hege keinen Zweifel, dass in meinem Arbeitszimmer Berichte zur Überprüfung und Befehle zum Genehmigen bereitliegen werden. Wann gibt es die mal nicht? Diesmal sind sie wohl das was ich bevorzugen würde.

Beschäftigung für die Folter meiner Gedanken…Szenen der Gewalt und des Todes die mich verspotten.

Ausgenommen einem lieblichen Bildes welches mich, würde ich es zulassen, verzehren würde --- das größte Begehren meines Herzen! STOP! Es würde nichts außer Verzweiflung hervorrufen, wenn ich an dieser närrischen Hoffnung festhalten würde. Ich hätte zuviel zu verlieren, sollte es fehlschlagen, und das darf ich nicht zulassen.

Erinnerungen bestehend aus Gedanken und Bildern überschwemmen meinen Geist. Das Seufzen auf meinen Lippen nimmt die Form eines Namens an…Elrond!

_Aman, Gegenwart (Viertes Zeitalter in Mittelerde, Jahr 773)_

Ich bin viel mehr geheilt, als ich erwartet habe zu heilen. Die Wunden eines 6500 Jahre andauernden Lebens voller Kämpfe und Pflichten drohten meine Seele zu ersticken. Meine Kraft ist zurückgekehrt, aber genauso wie Frodo werde ich den Rest meiner Tage Narben davon tragen. Sie sind nicht völlig verheilt, nein dass können und werden sie niemals, denn sie sitzen einfach zu tief. Dennoch fühle ich mich fast wie neu erschaffen und ich fange langsam an jeden Tag einen Grund zu suchen aufzuwachen – eine Suche nach einem Ventil für meine Energien.

Ich bin ein Führer, ohne jemanden den ich führen könnte. Ein Lehrer, mit nur wenigen die zu lernen bereit sind. Ein Heiler ohne Patienten. Und ein Krieger, ohne Schlachten die zu schlagen sind.

Meine Hoffnungen auf ein neues Leben, mit Geliebten Personen von denen man lange getrennt war, haben sich nicht erfüllt. Ich bin einsam und allein, und kann es bald nicht mehr ertragen.

Doch meine Seufzer – meine Seufzer sind erhört worden. Mir wurde eine Aufgabe zuteil. Ich werde wieder ein Ziel haben. Galu am i Elbereth (Gepriesen sei die Herrin der Sterne)


End file.
